


Night at Wanko's

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "'She did like your gift last year, even if she did try to sell it...'"





	Night at Wanko's

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very original concept, I know. I just figured I could be a bit more organized and not have everything "cluttered." So I have a lot of just random one-shots, all with different ratings and such. Hope you enjoy! :)

**_Tori's Perspective -_ **

"Why is that not a good idea? It's the perfect gift for her!"

I only roll my eyes at her remark, shaking my head. "No," I groan, "We aren't giving her a...a... _that_ for her birthday. She'd kill me." I turn to my side, finding Jade stuffing her fists in her grey jacket. "Now, honestly, I asked you to help me because you would know what to give her."

"Right, and I just told you she'd love a dildo. You know, one of those sparkly ones that she can blubber about when anybody finds it," she shrugs.

Scoffing - since this is the _worst_ conversation I can have with Jade _ever_ \- I growl, "Would you wipe that stupid smirk on your face because I'm not giving my sister a sex toy!" I stammer once her smirk creases deeper, a sinister glint in her eyes. "Wha...what's that look for?" I ask hesitantly before turning around. I can feel the intense blush across my cheeks as the elderly man with his orange vest stares blankly at me. Swiftly turning back to Jade, I ask quietly, "Did I say that too loud?"

"You sure did," she snickers.

My eyes close once steps shuffle to us, the older man murmuring, "So, uh, ladies...the store's going to close in ten minutes. Do you want help finding something for your sister's birthday? We have a good sale on, erm...anything else."

"Um...yes, _yes_ ," I nod, still baffled about my outburst. "So my-" my eyes dart to the side, Jade folding her arms. "So my friend here was suggesting that I could get her that, though I _don't_ think she would appreciate it," I snap, glaring to my right. "But I could use some help... I don't know what to get her."

"Ah," he gave a ginger smile, his gaze avoiding Jade entirely, "well search around the store maybe in the clothes section to the right, that is a good one to do for a present. Now we do only have the ten minutes so check out during that if you will."

"Yeah," and a thanks answers him, our steps gliding along the aisles. I still feel my cheeks and they are far from cold, Jade still bearing a small smile behind me.

"Could you help me? Like _actually_ help me?" I snap once we both duck into a baby area. Clothes are nicely folded in the center, soft under the touch of our fingers as Jade refuses to answer, still in her sadistic bliss. "Jade!" I then whip around, pale eyes narrowing towards my own. "Could you actually help me for a moment?!"

Her glare strikes down immediately, her expression morphing into a real pissed one. "Why don't you run along with Beck for it? Why did you ask me?!" I decide not to answer and turn away, my palm brushing against the small shoes. She scoffs at that, folding her arms before pouting in the corner. I glance over at her glare, stretching a small smirk across my lips - she reminds me of Grumpy Cat.

And so I tell her.

"Piss off."

"Exactly," I snicker, Jade rolling her eyes. "Anyway, _Miss Grumpy_ ," I continue, "would you mind helping me with this? I don't want to screw up like last time."

"Uh yeah," she exhales sharply, "I would mind. And besides, you could give her the best gift and the world and she'd shove it up her ass and not give a care in the world... Which brings me back to suggesting that you should give her a-"

"Jade, _shut-the-fuck-up_ ," I spit, feeling oddly relieved when she halts at the obscenity. At the very least, she stops sulking in the corner and does roam around the small circle, eyes to the soft, small and exaggerated colors of clothing in the piles. I continue to scour around the corner of the store, large boxes for baby tents - which didn't look all that fun - strollers and other various large items set in the racks while the clothing and diapers created the small, organized mountain of stacks in the middle of the aisle.

It was only when I realize that Trina wouldn't appreciate any of this stuff - albeit she might act like a bubbling baby at times - when the lights shut off, suddenly drowning both of us in dark shadows. "Well," I hear behind me, "...shit."

"Three..." I start, stepping from the baby jackets, "two...and one." Red beams shoot from the front of the small section, completely locking Jade and me in a cell of its own right.

"Not again," Jade growls, "and I don't want any more boxes."

I give a sly smile, turning towards her. "Why not? Do you use it?"

"Well, _yeah_ , but I couldn't explain to my dad when I had to go back and buy the lid!" she mutters. "And in any case, this is your fault. We wouldn't be here if you listened to me and-"

"I'm _not_ giving her a sex toy!" I rush in a strangled whisper.

Jade rolled her eyes before her hand rests along her forehead. "No not that one, the one I suggested before. A microphone," Jade then answers. I sigh at her, knowing she wasn't kidding about the microphone like the sex toy. My head only shakes. "Why not? You could not have any batteries in it but she'd really like one. And in any case, you could put dead batteries in there." I mumble my disagreement under my breath - I don't want to have Trina screeching at the top of her lungs (more than she does anyway) in order to accommodate for the lack of battery-life.

"There's no use looking around here anyway," I ignore the input. I turn towards the large boxes, shifting them slightly. Behind them is a good amount of space, able to fit a couple and another smaller person. "We can go in here until the morning. I don't want to be causing trouble here again," I mumble as my cheeks begin to gather a pink tint; I felt guilty the last time and told my dad, alright? It wasn't fun the next few weeks without my phone _and_ having Andre, Beck and Jade continuously tease me about it.

"Fine," she agrees, pulling out one of the boxes with a low grunt after I attempted and tripped over my heels. As I rub my elbow, she turns over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll put it back," Jade jerks her chin. I crawl into the space, sandwiching myself between another box behind the one looking out into the hall and a good amount of space between Jade and I. Minutes pass without us speaking to each other, or even casting a glance, with both of us on our phones. I scroll through my feed for a little while, noting how the rest of the gang's night has been a lot better. A new message blinks at my screen from Jade.

A picture of the box with a long crack revealing the lasers from outside our little cave already tells the story, though I feel myself growl at the caption: _"Vega's going to wish her mom was shopping for those clothes right about now."_

It's a creative one, as always, though I still retort in the comments, _"It's not my fault."_

"Yeah, it kinda is," Jade grumbles a few seconds later.

"How?" I retort.

She arches a brow as she turns towards me, her phone illuminating from her hand. It's harsh against her features, her mesmerizing eyes glaring at me with a searing attraction. I set my jaw firmly to the rest of my teeth as she scoffs, "Uh, maybe because you dragged me along with your stupid errand! Why do you want me to tag along anyway?"

"Well, I don't know, you're the only one in our group other than me with a sibling! I mean Cat has one but he's _mental_ ," I answer.

"Yeah, my brother's _nine_ and is into Hot Wheels and dirt bikes. How would I help, does Trina like to ride around with little toy cars in her hands or what?" Jade sneers.

My hands tighten their grip around my biceps as I glare scornfully at her. "Well I thought you would be fine with advice-"

"Never gave any to you." I close my eyes for a moment, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well why not?" I snap.

"Because I feel like you don't understand! Even if my brother was a girl, I wouldn't be able to give a gift to him if he was older. I'm the older one, it's different than if I was younger," she spits.

I roll my eyes. "It's the same thing, there's no difference. He's just younger and Trina's older!"

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is," I press.

"No, it's _not_. Why do you think Trina's always craving attention? She's older and is always used to you getting the glory, or whatever," Jade snarls. "Whether or not she's a terrible singer, it would be the same. The younger child is always more nurtured, _always_ more protected."

"You don't understand my parents. They don't give a shit about either of us!"

"Yeah, and when they do, who are they defending?"

I struggle to find a point before I stutter, "Well- T-Trina's always causing trouble!"

"Right...and the person with the shortest fuse I've seen is always the angel," Jade smirks. I turn to retort before I stop myself; I can't load her with ammo as she snickers at me like that. "And _yeah_ , I do understand, actually. Seeing as my mom moved across the country and my dad's busy with his new wife."

My gaze softens as her screen switches off, drowning us in shadows. "I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Whatever," she mutters coldly.

"So...how is it then, being the oldest?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I think our experiences are a bit exaggerated," Jade responds after a while, a small chuckle rising from me, "but I just can't wait until I move out. When I was six, all I got to play with was a hammer. When George was six, he got fifteen boxes of Lego sets."

"Jesus, your parents much be rich," pops out of my mouth before I can help it. She chuckles dryly, though I don't hear any cheer behind it.

"They had more money when it was just me," she growls, "then he pops out and my mom ditches."

I lean over, scooting to close some of the distance between us. "Well, I can tell you it isn't much easier dealing with Trina," I mumble.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, she's kind of strange," I grin. "I love her, but I just can't get my head around to understand her when she does the stupidest things. Like one time -" I look up to find Jade listening, her eyes to me as she leans against her hand, I briefly smile. Tucking a hair behind my ear, I continue, "Well, one time she stole a couple of shirts of mine in order to buy me some _other_ shirts that weren't 'better than hers.'"

She laughs quietly, adding, "Doesn't surprise me... Though that seems a little bitchy, even for her."

"It was, though she didn't do anything like that again. We were only ten or eleven," I nod. Her hand shifts over my own as I settle in my spot. "But," I push the conversation forward, "I don't think she's mad at me for singing...I think she maybe proud? I don't know."

"She did like your gift last year, even if she tried to sell it," Jade murmurs.

"Yeah. The year before," I shake my head, "my ex Daniel said to go and give her a nice pair of work-out sneakers, since she started jogging everywhere. I guess that's the most personal I've ever gotten since she still uses them."

Jade shrugs at the small story. "Well, that's her loss then," she states in an undertone. I feel her thumb graze mine as she said it. After a few moments, she mumbles, "But uh, why haven't you been dating in a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just noticed that since Ryder you haven't seen anyone," she waves it away nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while. I don't know, I guess I've kinda lost -" I glance up, her eyes burning just _inches_ from my own. I didn't realize how close I'd gotten to her. "-interest..." I finish, swallowing as Jade furrows her brows. We're too close, I decide, so I shift away uncomfortably, my hand sliding to my knees.

We sit in a silence for a few minutes, Jade's eyes switching between me and the beck of the boxes. "Tori...why haven't you see anyone lately?" she repeats. I remain quiet, folding my arms before I look away. I hear her shuffle beside me, eyes to my shoulder. "Come on Tori. Answer the question, we're going to be stuck behind these stupid boxes all night." My head shakes softly as she sighs slowly. I hear her grumble beside me, my head turning as I frown.

"What?"

Jade pauses, gnawing her inside cheek before answering. "Why...why didn't you kiss Beck at the night of the Platinum Awards?" I gawk at her, my brows settling deeper into my nose. It's a different question, a completely different ballpark. But, she's asking the same thing and I don't know how to respond - so I don't. She purses her lips briefly, murmuring, "You left your lap top on when you were talking to Cat and I saw you two on the couch..." My head bobs slowly to form one nod, my arms wrapping around my knees as they did before. "So...why?"

"I told you I never really liked him," I muttered, "but, I guess he would be the one guy if I had to. He's a good dude, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Jade murmured in a whisper, even though the store was asleep aside from us.

A blush crosses my cheeks and I can't look into her deep, unsettling eyes any more. I shrug, staring out into the store through the cracks of the boxes. "I- erm... I may be questioning some things but, uh, I think it's more so because I liked someone else then. Still kinda do," I answer, matching her tone. "Now...why did you break up with him?"

I glance back, finding that the question had caught her off guard. "He's a good dude, a _great_ one but..." she struggles with the words in her mouth, "I don't know. He's always been mine or whatever, and I'll always cherish that, but I think somebody else caught my eye more than he ever did and I just, I don't know."

"Was it Moose?" I tip my head to the side, her eyes immediately rolling. Well, I suppose it's not then.

"God no," she snorts, only confirming my thoughts, "I mean I did kiss him but no. He's good, just not qualified to be boyfriend material...or _dating_ material for that matter."

"Really?"

Jade chuckles, murmuring, "Yeah. I mean, Moose? Really? You do know that it wasn't just a nickname, right?"

"Oh," I sigh, slightly disappointed. I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Moose with his name, or if it suits him. It's kind of hard to imagine that on a birth certificate. A silence lapses between us before I ask, "So, who was it?"

With eyes piercing me, she arches a brow. "I asked you that first." I furrow my brows, not because I don't want to say it, but because she's right _and_ I don't exactly want to say - to her especially. "Tori?" My head almost jerks at the sound of my name, my gaze resting on hers. "Who do you like?"

"Why do you care? You just said you didn't want Beck," I counter.

She releases a soft laugh, a gentle smile crossing her features. "Yeah...right."

"And why do you care?" I repeat myself, gaining nothing verbally as an answer. I then mumble about just wanting to take a hunch, to which Jade frowns, confusion in her stare. As an answer, I lean forward, just briefly capturing her lips. When I pull away, her fingers trail across them, the frown still in place. My gut drops as there are several answers that could happen. For one, she could say yes and we would be running around the place with buckets on our heads in delight, dodging the alarms. (It's stupid, I know, but it's a wild option.) Or she could just flat out say no and chuck one of these three-hundred pound boxes at my face. Perhaps she could just not answer and continue to stare at me like I'm an idiot. And maybe she could-

And maybe she could startle me while I'm thinking about this too much and pull me into a deeper kiss. It doesn't last long, so when she pulls away, I still have one foot in listing the possible options and the other foot in the land of what-the-hell-just-happened. "So..." I stutter, blinking through my haze, "I was right?"

"Yes Vega, and you're real smooth about it too."

"Really?" I can take all of the compliments I can get.

Though when a smirk crawls along her lips and a snickering glint flashes in her eyes, I already know the answer: "No, not really. Could've taken me to the park or even a closet." I feel like she has a point. I feel a blush stroke across my cheeks as I shrug meekly.

We sit there for I don't know how long, listening to the absolute nothingness in the store. I clear my throat, whispering, "So, are you going to help me with Trina's present tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will," she answers. I give my thanks before we both settle against the wall, sleep starting to work against us. It didn't surprise me when I found myself leaning against Jade in the morning.

It also didn't surprise me when I watched her scroll through the products online, a sly smirk crawling along her features. "Jade," I whine, "I said we weren't getting her that."

"Why not?"

"Oh my god, I swear the first thing I'm going to do when the store opens is run you over." She chuckles at the comment, her head shaking.

"We'll work on your threats."


End file.
